


The king and his consort

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Headcanon, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Post-Thor Ragnarok, Pre-Infinity War, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, i'm here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: A war behind them, a war ahead of them. And just a few Sakaarian drinks.





	The king and his consort

**Author's Note:**

> Post "I'm here" and pre "Infinity War".  
> Quick headcanon.  
> Based on an anon ask on tumblr.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

They shared a long overdue hug and a few Sakaarian drinks. Their first night together, in the same room, after all this time.

Loki jokingly reminded Thor of the time when they were kids and they slept in the same room, sometimes in the same bed, before Odin ordered to separate them during puberty. Thor was casually playing with an apple he found in a tray and suggested that sure, they should go back to sleeping together like they used to, “like cubs”. He agreed like it was nothing but Loki was all nervous although he hid it behind his gorgeous smile. Until Thor stripped revealing his statue-like body, lit by the three moons outside the window, leaving only his breeches on, and crawled under the covers next to Loki.

“Now what?” Loki asked, trying to maintain his cool exterior because, for all the intimacy they gained when they hugged after he caught that stopper mid-air, he still wasn't sure this was truly happening and he was awake. Or alive. You see, he imagined Thor fucking him, or him fucking Thor mercilessly so many times in the past that now that his fantasy was being fulfilled… he just didn't know what to do. Seduce or be seduced? Fuck or be fucked? Thor quickly answered that question by wrapping him up in a tight embrace, a kiss so fervent and possessive that Loki almost lost consciousness. There was not enough air, not enough skin. He quickly helped Thor get rid of his remaining clothes. While the god of thunder sticked his tongue deeper and deeper into Loki’s hungry mouth and his hand got lost in Loki’s breeches, he confessed he wanted him for centuries but he was a scared fool. Loki tried to laugh it up but was interrupted by Thor’s mouth engulfing his manhood, swallowing him whole, making him writhe with pleasure. That mouth never felt so hot, so eager, so…  _expert_  in his dreams. He closed his eyes and whimpered, completely lost in that mouth. There was not one hole in Loki’s body, one crevice that Thor didn't explore intimately with his lips, his fingers, his tongue. He pleasured his brother’s back passage and penis simultaneously as Loki gasped for air and kneaded the pillows with his fingers, bucking his hips up, silently offering himself to be ravished, taken, possessed by his older brother. Like a beast. 

Thor was more than happy to comply with Loki’s wishes. “Brother mine,” he grunted as he rode him hard, “All.  _Mine._ All _… oh…”_ He pulled Loki’s hair so hard that Loki cried in pain and was forced to sit up, back turned on Thor, until he felt Thor’s teeth sinking in his shoulder. Thor didn't let him go, he just wrapped his arms around Loki’s chest and held him still until his cock was so deeply buried in his brother’s tight rectum that they were both moving as one body, pressed against each other, pleasuring each other, knowing how to move, instinctively knowing exactly what the other wanted. They were brothers after all.

Loki took control. He competed Thor’s massive thrusts with his feverish movements, sweat on his forehead and his chest, keeping Thor’s hips pressed against him, being the one who was doing the fucking. 

“Don’t…” Thor breathed as he was losing his mind, Loki’s tightness squeezing the life out of him, finishing him off, “Don’t…  _ugh_.. don’t do this, I don’t want to come just yet.” 

“Oh my brother, my _king_ , don’t you know who’s in charge yet? I’ll make you come whether you like it or not…”

And as Loki rubbed his own cock he bucked his hips viciously against the strongest Avenger, against the god of thunder, against the new king of Asgard. Thor had not lost all control though; he grabbed Loki’s manhood and jerked him fast and hard. When the waves of climax filled his body Loki clenched his hole one last time around Thor and he finally heard Thor’s orgasmic moan as he released his hot load inside Loki. Inside his beloved brother. Inside his consort. 

They both gasped for air as the ship turned hiding the moons form their view, and the room went dark. Thor, still trying to process the fact that for the first time in his life he lost control in bed, that he felt being fucked while he was fucking, rested his weary hand and  lips on Loki’s shoulders, trying to breathe, trying to taste him one last time before this one body became two again, before he lost Loki’s warmth, before Loki stopped being all around him.

They were separated again. It almost hurt to lose him. They caught their breaths lying on their backs, enjoying the silence, the sweat on their bodies, the familiar warmth in the dark. They never shared the same womb, but sharing the same bed felt just the same.

“Thor?…”  
“Yes..?”

There was silence. Thor could hear his brother breathing heavily, and not just because they just had the biggest, most epic fuck of a lifetime. There was something else.

“Don’t ever leave me. Like you were about to leave me on Sakaar. Do you understand me? I’m serious.”

“I never meant to leave you on-”

“Doesn’t matter now. Just  _say_ it.”

“Is this another trick?

“This is not a trick, I swear.”

Thor turned to face him. Loki’s big sapphire eyes were staring vacantly at the ceiling, lost, hurt, shining in the dark with all those unshed tears of anger, jealousy, hopeless want. But now there was something else in them. 

There was fear.

“I’m not leaving you, you idiot… “ Thor smiled and caressed Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “Come here.”

Loki bent over him. Their lips met once more, tracing each other’s skin, not letting go just yet, breathing in the sweet scent of familiarity.

“We finally found each other,” Thor whispered as Loki’s concerned face hovered over his. The god of thunder was content and sated as he half-closed his eyes and imagined what he could do next to those fine trickster lips. “Do you think I would let myself lose you again? Ever?”

Loki pressed his lips together and chuckled, Thor’s confidence was contagious, and Loki _was_ being a fool. They were in this together now. Nothing in the world could split them apart, not after tonight, not after they got rid of all the obstacles they themselves had put between them. 

Now there was nothing left to separate them.

Nothing but the big black shadow of a gigantic ship, so massive that it covered the moons and the stars, the whole damn sky, with flickering blue lights that were piercing the night like horrific gems sewn on a fabric that was made of millions of dead souls.


End file.
